


Fraught

by Innin



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innin/pseuds/Innin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually, Curufin comes to Finrod for more than just words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



They use words loosely, for discussing trivialities, but even then Curufin is careful never to speak too much, knowing what stands between them. Custom, other bonds, both their oaths, not one loosened by time, are more impossible to bridge than mere physical distance. It's not a lover's consideration (another word that he never says, although he has no trouble lying – _usually_ ), it's cold calculation, preservation of the precarious status quo. And he has reasons for complying with Finrod's summons: the warm hand that claps over his mouth, the gag stifling his sounds, releasing forced restraint, and letting go.


End file.
